Thoughts
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Todoroki & Bakugou] Todoroki no es muy adepto a las fotografías o a las selfies, Bakugou mucho menos. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que pueden hacer una excepción. O donde Bakugou cae rendido en la arena y Todoroki se dedica a "observarlo". Viñeta homo no homo.


_Esta pareja es todo lo que hay en mi mente al recordar la serie (especialmente la segunda temporada), así que no es sorpresa que sólo conciba ideas sobre ellos. Qué se le va a hacer, ¿no? Debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, ah._

* * *

Si por Todoroki fuera, podría pasarse la vida entera observando a Katsuki dormir.

No lleva ni cinco minutos a su lado y ya siente que se le escapa la vida de las manos con el subir y bajar de su pecho, tan sutil que no sabe reconocerlo en él y piensa que debe ser producto de su trastornada imaginación o la ola de calor que azora el lugar.

Quizá tenga que ver con la toalla blanca con las siglas de la universidad bordadas en dorado sobre la parte inferior en que reposa: le da un aire soberbio, cándido, _hermoso_ , que Todoroki no puede asimilar más que como signo de pureza, casi de paraíso.

O puede que la extrañeza producida a partir de su cabeza, inclinada lo justo para descansar sobre sus manos en cuna, sea la causante de tales pensamientos.

Si no fuera por sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados cuidadosamente o las mejillas infladas del aire tan casto que le otorgan sus sueños, tal vez Todoroki no pensara que parece un ángel caído del cielo.

Encuentra razones y más razones para desconfiar de la vista que tiene ante sus ojos –desorbitados, expectantes a la espera de un único movimiento que le diga que, en efecto, no es posible tal imagen de perfección–, mas no se siente capaz de renunciar a ella. ¿Cómo preferir la sed antes que el agua?

No quiere arruinar el momento –solo a un loco de remate se le ocurriría algo como despertar a Katsuki Bakugou, que tiene la mecha tan corta que ni siquiera se la puede mencionar como tal porque se acciona, así, sin más–, en serio quiere permanecer todo el tiempo que le sea posible admirando lo que tiene frente a sí, pero sabe que aunque a veces su cuerpo tarde más en reaccionar que su cerebro, que en realidad es un mundo de conexiones sin fin viajando a toda velocidad, en otras ocasiones ocurre al revés y termina actuando sin saber.

Ni ocurre muy a menudo, ni le pasa con otra persona que no sea Bakugou, además.

Por eso es que reacciona justo al mismo tiempo que él, cuando se despierta por el flash de la cámara del celular que, Todoroki descubre, es suyo. Se sorprende tanto o más que él, pues a Bakugou el estado de sopor se le pasa casi de inmediato para dar pie a una sola pregunta expresada en forma de silencio (otra novedad).

 _¿Qué haces?_

Qué haces, le pregunta con la mirada, desde el silencio. Esos ojos llenos de duda y una especie de sensación que Todoroki se niega a identificar como asco en ellos, le producen escalofríos. No quiere pensar que Bakugou le dice más en esa mirada que en todas las miradas que le ha dirigido nunca, aunque en el fondo sepa que es así. Lo ha atrapado en uno de esos momentos inhóspitos en que baja la guardia; es razonable que le mire de esa manera. Sin embargo, ¿qué debería responder ante ella?

Elige el silencio, igualmente, y una segunda foto donde salga él mismo también, pues tras notar de soslayo la pantalla de su celular enfocando a un Bakugou dormido, puede darse cuenta de que lo único que podría delatarlo es la bermuda blanquiazul que ha elegido para ir a la playa con el grupo.

Evita sonreír apenas, sin embargo, y como todo el anticuado que es –tal y como siempre se lo está diciendo Bakugou, o gritándoselo a los cuatro vientos–, hace el signo de paz con los dedos. Escucha tras de sí un resoplido que le provoca abrir los ojos con sorpresa, pues Bakugou no suena exasperado como suele hacer, sino divertido; quizá con él, quizá con la situación, quizá con ambas cosas.

―Eres raro, ¿lo sabías?

Todoroki jura que podría echarse a reír a carcajadas ahí mismo. En cambio, cierra los ojos y continúa sonriendo. Le duelen las mejillas un segundo antes de hablar―: Ya me lo habías dicho.

―Pues grábatelo, porque lo en serio lo eres.

Bakugou no abre los ojos para ver la sonrisa suave y tersa que le sienta tan extraña a esa voz gruesa que tiene Todoroki, pues ya la conoce. Shouto, por su parte, sí observa la mueca que pone Bakugou: mostrando todos los dientes en un gesto triunfal, inflándose el pecho de orgullo por hacer sonreír a _un_ _tipo como él_ hasta dormido, seguramente.

Piensa que le queda bien, eso de sonreír sin tapujos, con el calor subiéndosele a las mejillas porque claro que nunca se imaginó que verlo sonreír le haría tan tremendamente feliz. A Todoroki realmente no le importa, sólo pide que el tiempo corra un poco más lento para poder apreciarlo mejor. Quiere grabarse su imagen a fuego en la memoria, por más que la tenga ya tatuada en los recuerdos. No le importa: si se trata de Bakugou, puede darse el lujo de exagerar.

Y es que, si por Todoroki fuera, podría pasarse la vida entera admirando a Bakugou sonreír.

* * *

 _No me imagino cómo se lee esto desde ojos ajenos (_ « _Pues a mí me gusta_ _»_ _,_ « _Tú cállate, Rosita_ _»_ _) así que espero que alguien sea tan amable de comentar para darme su opinión. Sé que debo terminar ciertas cosas, pero en serio quería publicar esto porque, duh, OTP, y el tiempo apremia. Saldaré mis cuentas tarde o temprano, quisiera poder jurarlo._


End file.
